*Pony's Creed: Chapter 4; A Change in Heart
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 3; The Decision Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 5: Initiation Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 4 A Change in Heart ... Octavia:" Tell me again why you are hiding in a cart full of hay." The past few day have driven Vinyl nuts with all Octavia's questioning of how the assassin's do things. Today wasn't any different. Vinyl:" Tavi, you're gonna blow my cover. Just keep watch for me, okay? Tell me if you see anything suspicious." Octavia:" Oh, alright." Octavia leaned herself on the cart as if loitering, which was exactly what she was doing." Vinyl:" Is anypony looking?" Octavia:" Why would anypony be looking at a hay wagon?" Vinyl:" Darn it, Tavi. Just tell me." Octavia:" Nopony's looking, I don't know what you're so..." Vinyl leapt out of the cart and ran off. Octavia decided it wasn't worth it to chase after the unicorn. Instead, she began walking towards Sugar Cube Corner. She was greated fairly by Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake:" Oh, hello there, dear Octavia. How is everything going at home?" Octavia:" Vinyl being an absolute wreck of a sister as usual." Mrs. Cake:" Oh my. Well, at least you have somepony who's there for you." Octavia:" Yes. Vinyl may be the second loudest pony in Equestria, right behind Pinkie Pie..." Mrs. Cake:" No argument here." Octavia:" But for all her flaws, she makes up for by helping with chores around the house, and being a caring sister. Speaking of which, I was wandering if I can order a cake for her as gift for being so good to me." Mrs. Cake:" That is so sweet of you Octavia. You know, when you first came here I though you would be like that ambitious mother of yours... eh... no offence, but she is a bit rude to the... oh what did she call it? Uh... 'simple folk'." Octavia's frowned sadly. Octavia:" I wish mother and I could see eye to eye. She's a bit of a pain, but there are still parts of me that make me convince myself that... somehow she... loves me." Octavia tried to hide her tears, but they were already visible. Mrs. Cake:" Oh dear. I didn't mean to start up the water works." Octavia:" N-no. It's okay. This happens... quite often actually." Octavia wiped away her tears, and began to smile once again. Octavia:" A-anyways, about that cake." Mrs. Cake:" Oh yes. I'll get it, right quick." Octavia:" No rush, please. Take your time." ... Octavia began to walk home, a box of cake on her back. As she passed Ponyville town hall, she noticed a stack of hay in front of the building. For some reason she felt like she wanted to climb the building, and jump into it from there. Octavia:" (Maybe later. I have other things to do.)" When Octavia returned home, nothing was out of place. That was good, she thought. Vinyl was laighing in the dining room. Why was she laughing? She turned the corner, and saw Vinyl Scratch... and a stallion. A light blue unicorn, with a black mane, and musc note cute mark that was more colorful than Vinyl's. He wore a pair of black shades, and a black leather jacket. Vinyl:" Neon, stop. You're gonna light my face on fire." Neon:" Girl, you've always been on fire." Vinyl blushed at that comment. Octavia:" (She is actually blushing! And this stallion is flirting with her! Who in tartaras is this stallion!? And why is he in OUR house!?)" Octavia leapt onto the dining table, and took an offensive stance in front of Neon. Octavia:" What are you doing in our house!? Who are you!?" The stallion fell back in his chair. Neon:" Ow!" Vinyl:" Tavi! Cut it out! He's my coltfriend!" Octavia stared at Vinyl, eyes wide. Octavia:" Coltfriend!?" Vinyl:" Y-yeah. We've been dating for a while. I figured it was time you met him, so I..." Octavia:" No!" Vinyl:" What?" Octavia:" No! Neigh! Not happening!" Neon:" Who, this your sister you were talking about? I thought you said she would be level-headed." Octavia growled warningly at the unicorn stallion. He flinched, and backed up a bit. Vinyl:" Tavi, calm down." Octavia:" Don't 'Tavi, calm down me'! Who said you could have stallion in our house?" Vinyl:" Emphasis on OUR. Your not my mom, Tavi, not that I'd listen to her. I can have a coltfreind if I want." Octavia:" B-but... do you even know him? Do you know what he does for a living!?" Vinyl:" Like I said, he and I have been dating for a while. He's also my back-up DJ." Octavia:" Well... what's his full name?" Vinyl:" Neon Light's." Octavia:" Middle name?" Neon:" I prefer not to tell anypony that." Octavia:" Alright, well... what about his wealth?" Vinyl:" Since when did you care about wealth?" Octavia:" I... um... does he even brush his teeth?" Neon:" Why wouldn't I? Are you saying just because I'm a cool guy, I don't brush?" Octavia stammered a bit, then gave up. Octavia:" You know what... f-fine! But I have my eye on you. And if you dare do anything to hurt MY sister, you will know pain." Vinyl:" Tavi, can I take you aside." Octavia and Vinyl went into the living room. Vinyl:" Tavi, you need to relax. He's not gonna hurt anypony. He and I have been together for months. Don't ruin this for me." Octavia:" I'm just worried for your safety. You aren't the most responsible pony." Vinyl had the decency to look pained at that. Vinyl:" That hurts, Octavia. I thought you would support and be happy for me." Vinyl called her Octavia. She had always called her 'Tavi'. It was never 'Octavia' unless Vinyl was mad at her. Octavia realized her mistake to slowly. Octavia:" I-I am happy for you... I just..." Vinyl:" You want me to yourself." Octavia:" I... y-yes." Vinyl put a hoof on Octavia's. Vinyl:" I might not always be there for you, but you are still my big sis. I am offended though that you don't trust me." Octavia was going to say something, but fought not to say it. Vinyl:" I'm not who I was anymore, Tavi. I promise." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" Alright. But I will be keeping an eye on you two." Vinyl smirked. Vinyl:" I bet we can get you a date, too, if you want." Octavia hoofed her in the face. Octavia:" Don't even start." Vinyl:" Ow! You're a real jerk, you know." Octavia:" Aw, am I? Would jerk buy you a delicious cake for being such a good sister?" Octavia held out the cake for her. Vinyl:" Gee Tavi, you really know how to make me feel bad." Octavia smirked at her. Octavia:" Shall we?" ... Lyra and Bon Bon were sitting doen, and having dinner together. Bon Bon seemed lost in thought, so naturally, Lyra would ask about it. Lyra:" Something on your mind?" Bon Bon:" Y-yes. L-lyra... how do you feel about... children?" Lyra stopped eating to look at her in shock. Bon Bon's cheeks were red with anxiety. Something told Lyra this was something Bon Bon had wanted to talk to her about for a while. Lyra grabbed the earth pony's hooves in her's. Lyra:" Bon Bon... is that why you've been so quite lately?" Bon Bon:" I'm sorry Lyra..." Lyra:" You have nothing to be sorry for. If you want to adopt a colt... or a filly... than we can do that. I wouldn't mind. I love kids." Bon Bon:" Y-you do?" Lyra:" Yeah, and I can tell you've wanting to talk to me about this." Bon Bon:" Am I that obvious?" Lyra smiled, and kissed her lover. ... Later that night, Octavia was feeling sleepless. She couldn't close her eyes if Luna sprinkled magic dust in them. Instead, she decided to go for a walk outside. Speaking of Luna, her night sky was beautiful. The stars were brilliantly aligned. Octavia sighed pleasantly at the sight. She then walked in front of the town hall building. She wanted to climb it. Why she wanted to, she had no idea. It's like it was calling for. "Octavia, Octavia". Of course that was just her imagination. She began scaling the large building. She was slow on climbing, but she was getting the hang of it. She wandered just how she was able to climb so well. Once she was at the top, she looked over the town. Octavia:" Ponyville is so... beautiful at night. And I can see my house here." Octavia giggled at her own silly comment. She looked down at at the pile of hay beneathe her. She took a deep breathe, let it out, and dove off the side of the building, the wind whistled passed her ears. She landed, but it wasn't hard. She felt relief, and sighed. Coming out from the pile of hay, she saw a familiar mare, and a familiar filly, being surrounded by three templar ponies. It was Blueberry and Liza Doolots. Octavia gasped. Blueberry:" We weren't loitering I swear. We were just taking a walk." Templar leader:" That's exactly what an assassin would say." Liza:" M-mommy, these ponies are scaring me!" Blueberry:" Leave us alone." Octavia saw one of them templars go for their sword, and she began running to save the two ponies. But she realized was too late when Liza Doolots called out "MOMMY!!!" The mare's corpse hit the ground with a thud. Something hard sunk Octavia's heart, and something made her snap. Rage filled her body like never before. She ran at the templar that killed the filly's mother, and pinned him down. She grabbed his sword in her teeth, and slashed at him. The other two had reacted by swinging their swords at her. But she blocked their swords, and then turned and bucked one of them in the face. She then stabbed the other one. The knocked templar was unconsious, but she stabbed him anyways. It was over. The fight was over, and Octavia still didn't feel fine. The filly behind her was crying over her mother's body. Liza:" M-mommy! Mommy please don't go! Waaaaaaaahahah!" Octavia couldn't help, but cry as well. She failed. She wanted to hug the little unicorn, but her hooves were covered in blood. Octavia:" I-I'm sorry... I wasn't fast enough." How could she let this happen? What could have done different? Octavia was beginning to see the truth. Whatever doubts she had about the assassin's point of veiw was gone completely. She knew what she had to do. Without another word, she hauled the mare onto her back as the filly sniffed. Liza:" Wh-what are going to do with her?" Octavia:" Come on, we're going to bury her, as a sign of respect." Liza sniffed again. Liza:" Okay." ... That night, Octavia brought Liza Doolots to her house, and got her and herself cleaned up. Liza was sad, but she lost all her tears when she helped bury her own mommy. Liza:" Miss Octavia?" Octavia:" Y-yes, darling?" Liza:" Why did they do it?" Octavia looked at her sadly. Octavia:" Because... because they were bad ponies, and they needed to be stopped. But I was too late to save her. I'm sorry." Octavia couldn't hide her tears from the filly, and it turned out Liza had some more tears coming, too. Liza:" It's not your fault, miss Octavia. But... but now I don't have a mommy... or a daddy." Octavia:" I'll... I'll take care of you until... until we can find somepony who can take care of you. Somepony who will love you forever. I promise, it'll happen." Liza hugged Octavia, staining her gray coat in sobbing tears. Octavia would not let this pass. ... The next morning, Vinyl came home, and Octavia was sitting on the couch. Octavia:" I want to join the assassins." Vinyl was shocked. Vinyl:" That came out of no where." Octavia:" Vinyl, I'm not kidding around. Those templars are bad ponies, and I needs to help step up to them. Send a message." Vinyl:" What brought this on?" As if on que, Liza Doolots came trotting in the living room, a piece of paper hovering in her magic beside her. Liza:" Miss Octavia, look! I drew you a picture!" It was a crayon-drawn picture of Octavia and Liza doing a duet, with a cello, and a flute. Octavia was flattered. Octavia:" It's beautiful sweety." Liza hugged Octavia in exitement. Vinyl:" Don't tell me, that filly has something to do with it?" Octavia:" We'll... talk about that later. But yes." Vinyl sighed. Vinyl:" Alright. I'll make sure Misstress knows, and she'll give you an initiation." Octavia:" But first I need to find somepony to take care of her." Vinyl:" Well... I do know that Bon Bon had always wanted a foal." Octavia:" You think they wouldn't mind?" Vinyl:" Well... that depends mainly on Lyra." ... Bon Bon:" Aw... poor Liza. I'm so sorry you lost your mommy." Bon Bon had started tearing up. Bon Bon:" Of course we'll take care of her. Right Lyra?" Lyra:" We'll treat her as if she were our own." Octavia:" Thank you, so much. I just couldn't myself... not when I've already decided... I'm going to join the assassins." Lyra:" Wait, I thought you said you didn't want to." Octavia:" Things change. Liza, this is your new home now." Liza:" I get to live with miss Bon Bon?" Octavia nodded. Liza smiled brightly, then her smile faded. Liza:" B-but what of Lyra doesn't like me?" Lyra:" Are you kidding? I love you already!" Liza smiled at that, and hugged her new family. Octavia was happy to have given her a good home, to ponies she could trust. Bon Bon:" Come on Liza, you and I will get started on a new batch of sweets." Liza:" Yay!" Bon Bon and Liza walked inside, and Lyra walked up to Octavia. Lyra:" Thanks for bringing her to us. I know Bon Bon will being with her." Octavia:" I suppose I'll see you at the initiation?" Lyra:" No way that I'm missing that." Lyra walked inside, waving bye to Octavia. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)